


Schokolade

by Ryuuzaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuzaki/pseuds/Ryuuzaki
Summary: Fareeha and Angela enjoy an intimate night with a box of Swiss Chocolates





	

Fareeha had gotten Angela a box of Swiss chocolate, her favorite. The couple is naked in their bed, Fareeha lying down, with Angela sitting on top of her, exchanging cute looks and smiles while eating the sweets. Fareeha grabs a square one from the box, and puts it in her mouth, with a bit of it outside. She looks to Angela, gives her a wink, inviting her to eat it. Angela bites it and finishes with a gentle kiss on Fareeha’s lips then gets back to her position.  


There’s only one chocolate left. Fareeha picks it and slowly moves her hand towards Angela’s mouth with it. As she is about to bite it, Fareeha starts teasing her love by taking it away. She moves the last chocolate to her lips, and slowly slides it down, passing through her breasts, and landing it on top of her stomach.  


Fareeha gives a smirk to Angela, who smiles back and starts kissing her lips. She then starts going down on Fareeha, kissing where the chocolate has passed, until she finally reaches the target and eats it. She looks up to Fareeha and gives a wink to her. She then caresses her belly with her lips and goes down a little bit more, as she wants to eat something else.


End file.
